The proposed research first focuses on the problem of detection of malocclusion-- does the layman recognize a malocclusion when he sees one? If so, what aspects of the appearance differentiate the face from a normal face. The second part of the study will consider the attitude formulation phase of the observer of a malocclusion. It evaluates the formation of attitudes toward malocclusion for the individual with the characteristic, his family and society as a whole. The purpose of this series of studies is to examine the general esthetics of malocclusion in order to examine its impact on rated attractiveness and physiognomic stereotyping. Evaluations of personality and behavior patterns will be made in people with normal occlusions, treated and untreated malocclusions. A diverse group of methodologies and instruments will be utilized to attack this multidisciplinary problem. Cephalometric and anthropometric evaluations of facial form will be related to a variety of social psychological data collected on dentofacially normal and abnormal subjects. This project addresses questions of practical significance in public health planning. Results from this research may have potential applications in setting parameters for orthodontic treatment provided under currently considered health care delivery systems.